


It's Like Shopping At The Salvation Army, Dean

by amaresu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-08
Updated: 2009-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-02 11:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five people Alistair didn't possess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Like Shopping At The Salvation Army, Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for general possession stuffs, including that of a 6 year old girl. Crossover with The Pretender, Artemis Fowl, Sapphire and Steel, Stargate: SG-1, and NCIS.

Dean leaned back against the pillar and watched the new arrivals entering the baggage claim area. They were a mixed lot and most seemed intent upon finding their luggage. He held in a shiver as the small arms circled around his neck and a voice whispered in his ear, “See anyone you like?”

He grunted rather than reply, keeping his eyes on the crowd of people slowly dispersing. He knew if he looked over he'd see what looked like a six year old girl standing up on the seats so she could talk to him. It wasn't something he wanted to look at. Instead he made himself assess the people walking by. One man caught his attention, tall with brown hair, wearing a thigh length black leather jacket, and carrying a metal suitcase. He felt a head lay down on his shoulder, soft brown hair rubbing against his cheek. “He's interesting. Looks like he could be trouble. So tell me Dean, is he your choice?”

This was sick, he knew it was sick, but he didn't have any choice. Alistair was inside the little girl leaning on him and he had to find someone else. As he watched the man pulled a yo-yo out of his pocket. There was obvious delight on his face as he did a few simple tricks while waiting for his bag to come up on the carousel. “No.”

“Shame.”

He ignored Alistair and continued watching the crowd. New people were walking in and one man immediately stood out. He was almost 7 feet tall and looked like he'd be able to rip a vampire's head from it's body without breaking a sweat. He was also constantly surveying the area and Dean found himself contemplating the man. Based on looks alone he could be a mob enforcer or something equally criminal. A criminal would certainly be a better option then the man with the yo-yo. Someone who wouldn't be missed and he wouldn't have to care about. As he watched though a young boy walked up to the man and started talking. The look of mixed exasperation and pride on the man's face said too much and all thoughts of telling Alistair to take him fled Dean's mind. The kid looked like he was rolling in money and that would make the man a bodyguard rather than a criminal. A bodyguard who clearly cared for his charge and Dean couldn't take that away.

“Hmm,” the sound was barely audible from where the head lay on his shoulder. “You know Dean, I'm starting to think you're not serious about this.”

“I am.”

“You should be. Little Samantha here hasn't stopped crying. Not once.”

This time he didn't bother holding back a shudder. Alistair had been inside the girl for at least three hours now. Three hours since he'd approached Dean in the diner with his offer, who knew how long he'd actually been riding the girl for. “I'm just making sure I make the right choice.”

“Take as long as you need to, Dean. Just remember Samantha.”

He wasn't forgetting Samantha. There was the chance that she was already dead, but he couldn't risk it. Looking away from the kid and his bodyguard Dean scanned the area. Along the back wall a man and woman caught his eye. The women was blonde and wearing a bright blue dress with matching shoes. The man looked rather dour and was dressed in a charcoal gray suit. The two of them stood completely still, unnaturally still, which was what had caught his attention. They were facing each other, but seemed to be looking past each other at the same time, and neither of them moved a muscle. Every instinct Dean possessed screamed at him that they weren't human. He didn't know what they were, but they weren't human. He'd bet on it.

“Interesting choice, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline.” There was a small quiver of fear in Alistair's voice, fear that he was trying to cover up. Dean nodded and watched as the man and the woman both moved at the same time and walked towards a door marked maintenance. Anything that had Alistair afraid wasn't something Dean wanted to go up against without Sam, especially if he didn't know what it was. He felt a sense of relief as he watched the two of them disappear through the door. He'd make sure to watch the papers, but right now he had other things to worry about.

His attention was almost immediately caught by a loud voice yelling across the crowd. “Daniel!” Turning he saw a knock-out of a brunette waving at one of the men coming through the doors from the main terminal. It was easy enough to spot the man she was yelling at as he immediately looked in her direction and gave one of the brightest smiles Dean had ever seen. The two of them met in a scene right out of a chick-flick, complete with hugs and and a twirl before they settled into a kiss. For a moment Dean felt an overwhelming surge of jealousy. He wasn't sure which of them it was directed at, maybe both, but it was all consuming. It was wrong that those two got to have a happy cliché filled reunion when he was stuck in the reunion from hell. Literally. He was never going to have anyone to play happy families with and it hurt to know that. Hurt in ways that made him hate the couple standing in front of him. Even if it was just for a moment.

Alistair seemed to sense his thoughts, “The man or the woman?”

“Neither.” He wasn't going to let his own jealousy ruin what looked like a happy relationship. Daniel had linked arms with the woman and they were walking towards the doors, apparently not needing to stop to pick up luggage. They were both laughing and Daniel smiled softly at the woman when she wasn't looking. No, he wasn't going to ruin that for them.

“How about her? I like her. She looks like fun.” The arm that had been draped around his shoulder lifted up to point at another woman standing in front of the doors. She was dressed all in black, but fancy at the same time. It was clearly not just clothing, but a statement, from the lace gloves, wrapped around the handle of a black lace umbrella, to the leather shoes with three inch heels. Everything about her screamed Goth and Dean forced himself to contemplate her as a choice.

She was probably into all of that devil worship shit. She might even find the idea of being ridden by a demon kinky. He knew the type, found it fun to hang out in cemeteries and liked talking about death. He tended to avoid Goths, they gave him the creeps. Half of them seemed about two steps away from being witches. He was about to agree when she let out a yell and started frantically waving at someone who'd walked through the door.

He didn't wait to see who she was greeting.

Instead he ducked out from under Alistair's arms and started walking away. He couldn't make this sort of choice. It was absurd. No one deserved to be possessed by a demon, especially not a demon like Alistair. He'd thought going to the airport would make the choice easy, find someone who looked lonely or dangerous and tell Alistair to take them. Leave Samantha alone. Only even the lonely ones deserved better than the fate Alistair had planned.

He couldn't let Alistair stay inside that little girl so the only choice was obvious. Maybe it'd always been the only choice he just hadn't been able to see it. Just as Alistair caught up to him and grabbed his hand he saw what he was looking for. One of those family bathrooms, a nice single room that no one would walk into while he was there. Holding onto Alistair tightly he walked into the room.

“Dean, what are you doing?” He didn't reply, just locked the door and pulled out one of his knives. It wasn't the demon killing one, but he didn't need that. Leaning against the door he pulled up his shirt and looked at the anti-possession tattoo in the mirror. His eyes flicked briefly towards Alistair before moving back to the mirror. One cut should do it, but he'd do more than that just to make sure.

“Here's your answer.” He didn't need to look at Alistair to know that the bastard would be smiling. The first cut hurt, but he continued on until blood ran freely down his chest and the tattoo was destroyed. Alistair was ready by the time he was done, black smoke curling up around the ceiling and Samantha laying on the floor crying.

Dean smiled up at the smoke before opening his mouth and closing his eyes.


End file.
